


Perfect, no?

by toxiclahey



Series: A very teen wolf Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Well all I can think of), All The Ships, Christmas, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiclahey/pseuds/toxiclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek put up a Christmas tree for their very first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story, on here. Ever. So they're will be mistake because, um, no editor/beta! Enjoy.

"Derek. You can't put the tree there-shit! Derek, NO." Stiles argues.

"Shut the fuck up, stiles" Derek seethes. "I'm trying here."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You're such an ass." 

An hour later (with much fighting, and cursing) the tree and decorations are complete.

"We make a pretty good team, yeah?" Derek speaks.

"It's perfect, no?" Stiles smiles, cuddling farther into Derek's chest.

"Kind of like you." Derek whispers.

"You're such a sappy dickwad." Stiles smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This are going to be little TW ship drabbles to get y'all in the Christmas spirit. I'll be updating soon. I think my next will be, Jydia? :) stay tuned!
> 
> Blah blah brie


End file.
